A Very Merry Christmas
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: It's Christmas and it's party time for the CBI. Lisbon in a white dress, Jane in a tuxedo. When the drinks go around what will happend under the mistletoe? Writing more as requested. May be OOC for Jisbon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! I absolutely love the Jane/Lisbon pairing! They should really get together or at least flirt an awful lot! Haha! Well, in this fanfiction I'm going to do what I'd like to happen with Jane and Lisbon. I may do something with Rigsby and Van Pelt who are also an awesome couple! Poor Cho! He's so alone! Lol! Anyway, I'm going to try and make this humorous, this may be poor as I've only written one chapter of my first Mentalist fanfic so I apologise if this isn't good. Please review and tell me how I'm doing! If you review I'll give you a cookie!...don't like cookies no?...I'll give you ice cream, everyone likes ice cream! :P well, everyone except me! I can't stand the stuff! This might be a oneshot but I'm still unsure, ask me if you want me to write more. **

**Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I write the Mentalist. If I did I would be living in L.A. in a mansion and I'd have met Simon Baker who would be topless in every episode. **

**Happy reading xXx! :D**

**The Party:**

It was Christmas and the CBI was going to have a party! It was a chilly December evening (Chilly in the standards of California) and Jane, Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho were getting ready to go. Cho was quite reluctant to go but he was forced into going by Jane and Rigsby. Van Pelt of course, was keen to go and Lisbon, well, meh, she wasn't really too bothered, although when she would get into the party spirit her attitude would soon change.

Patrick Jane didn't take long to get ready, as usual. He changed from his usual three piece suit into a black tuxedo; we wore a white shirt under it with a black tie. He wore his best black shoes. He went to the mirror and tidied up his usual raging curls, still leaving them, just tidying them. He almost skipped down the stairs as he was making his way down to his car. He liked a good time. He turned the key and he drove out of his driveway, wearing a big grin on his face.

Lisbon, she never took long to get ready either. After she got out of the shower she brushed her hair, tidying it back. Then she took out a beautiful white dress from the wardrobe. It went down to her ankles, there was a beautiful gold pattern going along the dress. She then took out a pair of her white, high heeled shoes and slipped her small feet into those. She took out her favourite pair of gold earrings and she put on some foundation, eye shadow, mascara and a little blusher. She gently made her way down the stairs, being careful not to ruin her dress before the party and took her car keys from the hook by the door. She lifted up her dress as she got into the car, being careful not to get it dirty off the car.

Van Pelt, as usual she took ages to get ready. She spent about an hour picking out what she was wearing. She eventually decided on a red dress which went just below her knees, she had a pair of red high heeled shoes which matched beautifully with the dress. She spent about a half an hour on her makeup; she kept on taking it off if it didn't look right. Eventually she was ready and she slowly made her way out to the car, being extra careful not to get her dress dirty.

Rigsby never took long to get ready at all, well, not deciding what he wanted to wear but trying to get it on without messing it up did take a while. He decided to wear a black suit that he wore to his friend's wedding. When he was putting gel in his hair a lump of it fell from his hands and onto his shoulder. He moaned as he took it off, smearing it a little more. He ran to the bathroom sink and tried to wash it off, he managed but there was still a little stain left, he assumed (being a man of course!) that nobody would notice so he left it alone. He clumsily ran out to the car (as he was running late) and drove quickly out the driveway.

Cho, never one for parties, threw on his brown suit with a white shirt and usual tie. He combed back his hair tidily and slowly made his way out to the care, he was early of course so drove slowly so he didn't have to endure any more of the party than he had to.

At the CBI headquarters there were already a lot of people there. Jane, Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho arrived at roughly at the same time. When they got to the path they all met. Jane smiled instantly at Lisbon who he thought looked beautiful. He'd never seen her out of her working clothes and she looked less serious. She grinned when she saw Jane, he looked so well. He noticed this and grinned as he walked up to her.

"May I?" he grinned, holding out his arm.

"I guess," Lisbon grinned as she linked her arm in his.

Rigsby looked at Van Pelt and tried to grin like Jane.

"May I?" he mimicked as he held out his arm.

She chuckled softly as she linked her arm with his and they followed Lisbon and Jane up the path to the door.

"Idiots," Cho said shaking his head as he followed them.

They all looked lovely, Lisbon and Jane leading the way, wearing a white dress and tuxedo, Van Pelt and Rigsby, wearing a fine red dress and an old wedding outfit, and Cho following.

They soon got into the hall. Jane looked at Lisbon and grinned.

"What?" she grinned back.

"You look very nice today Teresa," Jane said softly, hoping that she wouldn't kill him for using her first name.

"Thanks, you too, Patrick," she said as her grin grew.

He grinned as he looked into her eyes. She returned the gaze, not able to avert hers from his twinkling eyes.

"Would you like a drink?" Jane grinned.

Lisbon smiled and nodded.

Jane walked over to where there was a bowl filled with some type of juice. Just before he had gotten there Rigsby had spiked with alcohol. He took two glasses, one for him and one for her and took them over to her.

"Did they not have anything stronger?" Lisbon asked, smiling at Jane again.

"Yes, I never took you for the party type," he grinned.

She grinned back taking the juice.

Whatever kind of alcohol Rigsby put in it was strong. He didn't know what it was himself. Jane and Lisbon were soon a little tipsy.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, grinning again.

"Sure," she smiled as they walked into the middle of the dance floor.

The two of them gently walked towards each other, Lisbon taking Jane's hand, putting her other hand on his torso. Jane took her and put his other hand on her back. They both smiled at each other, looking into each other's eyes. Soon, without noticing, the two stepped closer to each other. Jane had put his two arms around her, as Lisbon did with him. Their faces were about an inch apart.

"You're a good dancer," Jane grinned.

"Thank you," Lisbon replied.

"Y'know, anybody would think you get a lot of dances," Jane chuckled.

"Ass," Lisbon chuckled back.

Cho looked at both of them from where he was sitting and grinned.

"Idiots, I'd much rather read a good book," he sighed as he took out a book and started reading it.

"C'mon guys!" the drunken Van Pelt called over to Lisbon and Jane.

The two slowly parted and walked over to where a crowd was gathering. Minelli wanted to make a speech.

"Oh no here we go," Lisbon sighed as she got a drink (alcohol this time).

Minelli made a boring speech which none of them listened to. After wards Van Pelt grabbed Cho and dragged him over to the rest of them.

"Mistletoe!" she exclaimed excitedly as she pulled out a piece.

Jane chuckled slightly, Cho rolled his eyes.

"C'mon!" Rigsby said as she took it off her and held it over both of them.

She smiled up at him as they kissed, maybe a little over enthusiastically?

She snatched the mistletoe as she pulled back and held it over Cho and Rigsby. They all started laughing (except Cho and Rigsby). The two of them grimaced (especially the sober Cho) and gave each other a peck on the lips. They both moaned as they ran off. Probably to wash their mouths out, Van Pelt laughed as she went to get another drink. Jane smiled as he picked up another piece of mistletoe and held it over him and Lisbon. She chuckled slightly (she was almost drunk). They both smiled as Lisbon got on her tiptoes and Jane leaned down. Their lips soon met with each others. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then she started to run her hand through his curls. He smiled against her lips as he pulled her closer to him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, playing with his tongue. They both pulled back gently.

"Merry Christmas," Jane smiled down at her.

"You too," she smiled back up at him, looking at his twinkling eyes.

**Well, that's it. I have an idea for more. I'm not sure will I add it though. Would you please review because I'm dying to know how I got on! Also, if you would like me to add more do tell me and I'll update soon. I have an idea on what to do next; I just want to know do you like my idea and how I went about it first. Okay then, please, please review and I'll update soon if anybody asks me to. Bye peoples xXx! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey peoples! Firstly I'd like to thank my friend who told me how I should get them to start dating or whatever. I didn't know exactly how to make Lisbon to react and she helped me so thank you to her! She suggested that they should take things slowly. I hope my analogy is realistic. You'll see it soon. Secondly, thank you so, so, so much for all the kind reviews! I just love reviews! They make me happy! So if you wouldn't mind reviewing this chapter too? Thanks! Somebody said that in the last chapter the characters seemed a little OOC. Thanks for telling me by the way but I'd just like to point out that I wrote it to be like that, as they were drunk an' all. But thanks for telling me, I really appreciate it! Chances are that they might be a little OOC for the story though. I also wrote a fanfiction called 'Nothing Is Impossible' and another one called 'Valentine's Day' so if you could check that out too I'd be ecstatic. 'Nothing Is Impossible' is not finished, I've only posted one chapter but it will be Jisbon at some point. Anyway, I'm delighted you've been enjoying this so far! I hope you enjoy this! Please review! The more and faster I receive reviews the faster I'll update! So please review! Happy reading xXx! **_

**The Hang-Over:**

It was the morning after the party. The more non-alcoholic drinks that were brought out the more they were spiked, therefore those that didn't drink excess alcohol ended up tipsy at the very least. Lisbon had drunk a lot of juice, followed by some alcohol so she was wasted by the time she got home. Well, she didn't get to _her _home. She stayed at Patrick's for the night.

Patrick Jane was the first to wake up the next morning. He had a pounding pain in his head; he grimaced when he slowly opened his eyes as they met the light. Strangely enough for him, he wasn't sleeping on a mattress underneath the face that Red John had drawn onto the wall with his wife's and child's blood. He was in a real bed, a double bed, and he wasn't alone. He looked to his right hand side and there he saw her; the woman that he loved, Teresa Lisbon.

He then looked down and noticed that he was completely naked. He looked down at Teresa and smiled, she looked so peaceful, aside from the fact that she snored! He gently sat up and slipped on clean underpants which he got from the bedside drawer and he slipped on the pants from the night before. The shuffling in the bed caused Lisbon to wake up. She also grimaced as her eyes met the light. She also had a pounding headache. She looked around, noticing that she wasn't in her own bedroom, and then she looked up and saw Patrick. He was grinning back at her.

"What am I doing here?" she asked groggily.

"You do know that you snore, right?" Patrick joked.

She sat up and then realised that she was completely naked. She looked up at Patrick, horror stricken; she couldn't remember a thing from the night before.

"Why am I butt naked in your bed?!" she demanded.

Patrick shrugged his shoulders as he still grinned.

"Did we have sex?!" she exclaimed.

Patrick grinned slightly; he couldn't remember a thing either.

"Honestly Teresa, I can't remember," he said putting his hand to his throbbing head.

"Don't you call me Teresa; I am agent Lisbon to you!"

"Fine then, Agent Lisbon, I can't remember what happened last night," he said softly, grinning again.

"Why are you smiling?!" she demanded.

"Well, I love you and I know you feel the same way so I don't get what the big deal is," he said softly, looking into her eyes.

She blushed slightly. Her face lifted momentarily and then dropped.

"I...don't love you," she said turning away.

"Don't lie to me Teresa, I know you do."

"How?!" she snapped.

"Well, usually when you wake up in somebody else's bed and can't remember a thing you don't react so badly. Secondly, you're clutching the duvet very tightly around you so you are obviously very self conscious around me. Thirdly, when I told you that you snored you blushed slightly which would tell me that you care what I think," Patrick grinned.

Lisbon sighed to herself, she hated the way that he could figure her out and that she couldn't figure him out.

"When you said that you loved me, did you mean it?" she asked as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes," he smiled.

Lisbon paused for a moment. She was unsure of what to say.

"Can I use your shower?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded as he got up. "There's a clean towel on a rack," he said softly as he started walking out the door.

"Thanks," she said softly as she made her way to the bathroom.

She spent ages in the shower. As the water crashed against her body she couldn't help but think back to a few minutes before. Patrick Jane, the man that she loved had told her that he loved her. She still didn't truly believe it. She smiled for a moment and then frowned. Was he only saying that because they had spent the night together? She had been very unlucky in her past with men and didn't want to get hurt again. Also, in their job, they couldn't be together. Minelli would go insane. After a while she got dressed and went downstairs. One thing that she noticed was that Jane didn't have any Christmas decorations up. She went into the kitchen where Jane was cooking breakfast. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before.

"So what would you like, an omelette, eggs or cereal?" Jane asked.

"Whatever you're having," Lisbon said softly.

Jane got two bowls and a box cereal and brought them over to the kitchen table. He filled the two bowls and gave Lisbon the milk. She poured quite a lot in.

"Hmmm...I didn't know you were like that," he grinned.

"What? I just poured milk into cereal?" she said, confused.

"Well, you poured a lot in slowly."

"So?"

"Well, let's just say that you are the cereal. It isn't complete without the milk is it? So by pouring it in you're making it complete. You poured it in slowly and gently but you almost filled it to the top. You feel that there's something in your life that's missing, something big, but to get what you want you want to take things slowly and steadily, until eventually it's just perfect," he grinned.

Lisbon shook her head.

"I hate it when you do that. How do you know all of that just by me pouring milk?"

"It's a gift," he grinned as he started eating.

Lisbon put her hand up to her head again, it started throbbing again.

Jane passed her a tablet. "It takes a while but it takes away the pain eventually," Jane grinned.

Lisbon finished eating and took the tablet.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Six thirty," he said as he took the two bowls to the sink.

"I'm going to go home and get some clothes. I can't go to work like this," she said softly.

Jane nodded.

"Why haven't you got any Christmas decorations up?" she asked as she was walking out.

"No reason to really, nobody to celebrate it with," he said softly as she walked out.

Lisbon walked out to her car and drove to her house. She got dressed and started to drive towards the CBI headquarters. For once she was the last to arrive. She went straight into her office, hoping to avoid Jane. She sat down at her desk, staring at a load of paperwork. At least it would keep her inside her office.

After a while there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said softly, not taking her head off her work.

She looked up and saw Jane, not grinning for a change.

"Have we a new case?" she asked, looking down again.

"No, I want to talk about us," he said softly as he sat down.

"Look Jane, not now," she said softly.

"I just want to know, do you think we have a chance? We both know how we feel about each other. I know that you want to take things slowly, I saw you pour milk," he said softly as he grinned.

She looked at his hand and saw that his wedding ring was still on. She knew that he wanted to take things slowly.

She looked up at him.

"Okay, we'll go slowly but none of the team are to find out," she said sternly.

"I think they have a right to know," he said.

She looked at him sternly.

"Okay then," he grinned, not wanting to anger her, he knew he was lucky enough to get her to say yes.

"So what do you say that we go for dinner? Maybe...Friday night at seven o' clock?" he grinned.

"...okay," she said looking back down to her paperwork.

"Good," he grinned as he walked out of her office.

_**That's it for this chapter! Sorry that it was crap! I just want to set up some little twist that I have planned. Do you want me to carry this on until New Year's Day or finish it on Christmas Day? It's just I've got two ideas, they are both similar but depending on when I finish this it might change. Anyways, please review! Even though this chapter was bad please review! I'll give you a cookie??? ^_^ I'll update soon! Thank you for reading and especially for all the kind reviews so far! Also, this is set around...the 15**__**th**__** of December. I just need time before Christmas to work on what I've planned. I'll update soon! Bye peoples ^_^ xXx! **_


End file.
